


Grow Up

by From_The_Foxhole



Series: Words not Spoken [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dad!Johnny, Fluff, Gen, Johnny is an editor, mark is his son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/From_The_Foxhole/pseuds/From_The_Foxhole
Summary: Johnny never thought he would be watching his very own 'Enemies-to-lovers' scenario play out in front of him.And he's not quite sure he likes it.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Words not Spoken [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963393
Comments: 6
Kudos: 209





	Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my first AU! I haven't written anything in a really long time but I have a million au ideas and figured I should do something about it now. 
> 
> It's short and kinda stupid but please enjoy :D

Johnny was nervous.

More nervous than when he proposed to his childhood sweetheart. Even more than when his son was born. No, this moment topped all of his most heart stopping anxiety he has ever experienced in his life.

"Dad, I'm leaving now!"

His sixteen-year-old son was leaving for his first date!

Why, you might ask, was this such a nerve-wracking experience? 

Mark was Johnny's pride and joy. Being his only child Johnny found himself pampering the boy all his life, smothering him in all the love and affection he could give as a single parent. He watched as his son bound down the stairs looking his best in black jeans and a silky black shirt that Johnny is 80% sure he has never seen before, "Have fun!" He called out, only to have the slam of the door be his reply.

Johnny sighed, wondering how on earth this could have happened. It wasn't that Johnny didn't approve of the boy that his son was seeing...but let's just say that he never once thought the two would be dating when two months ago Johnny had to physically hold his son back from attacking the poor boy.

Johnny thought back to two months prior when he got his first ever call from his child's school as he made his way to the garage.

**2 MONTHS AGO**

Johnny was in his office, elbows deep in drafts for the new novel his publisher wanted him to finish editing, when he got the call.

It was a surprise seeing the name of Mark's high school on the screen, seeing as he has never been called in the middle of the day before, "Hello?" 

"Hello, is this Mr. Seo? Father of Mark Seo?"

Johnny swallowed nervously, "Yes, this is he...Is Mark okay?" Was Mark hurt?

"I apologize for the sudden phone call Mr. Seo. Your son is perfectly fine! He is, however, in trouble."

_Trouble?_

"Trouble? What kind of trouble, might I ask?" Mark has never been in trouble before. Never at school or even at home. In his sixteen years of life, Mark has never even done anything worth what Johnny deemed grounding worthy, "Is this the same Mark?"

The principal chuckled lightly in the phone, "I understand it is a bit shocking. I was surprised as well when one of my best students walked into my office. Since this is his first altercation I felt it only right to give you a call and maybe you and the other boy's father can come to some kind of understanding."

Johnny sat at the desk, still reeling from the fact that his Mark was indeed sitting in the principal's office mostly likely facing a suspension when he heard the principal clearing his throat on the other side of the line, "Oh, Uhm, yes of course. I'll be right there." 

The two men hung up the phone and Johnny sat back into his chair.

His Mark...Johnny couldn't imagine what Mark could have done to deserve a conversation with the principal. He was always a good son and an impeccable student. He did even better than Johnny in school, who would just skip school and write his stories behind a dumpster behind the pool building. Mark has never missed a single day of school, he did well in his studies, was even the president of his class. 

Johnny sighed and stood up from his desk. He didn't bother fixing his suit before grabbing his briefcase and leaving his office, making his way to his motorcycle parked in the underground car lot. Johnny has always been young at heart, and once Mark was old enough to ride with him, he traded in his 'family car' for his dream mode of transportation. Mark himself is waiting for the chance to drive Johnny's bike. 

That is if he doesn't keep failing his driving test.

The bike purred alive, echoing in the concrete parking garage and Johnny left the complex his publishing company was located and started the ride to Mark's high school.

By the time Johnny reached the school, all the students were back in class. That made his journey to the administration office far easier. He walked up to the assistant and gave her his name, who then gave him the okay to enter the office.

This moment was something Johnny found himself frightened of the more he thought about it during the drive here. However, it's now or never. Johnny steeled himself and opened the heavy door.

When he got inside, he was once again shocked to find his sweet boy whom always had a friendly smile and soft eyes glaring at another boy with a scowl on his face. Johnny looked over to the point of Mark's anger, at a boy with an equally nasty snarl and a possibly more fiercer glare. Though there was a stark difference between the two boys in the shape of a fresh cut along the underside of the nameless boy's jaw.

"Ah, Mr. Seo. You arrived quickly " the principal, a short, wide older man with graying hair gestured to the seat next to Mark,"Take a seat. We are still waiting for the other parent."

Johnny complied and took the vacant seat next to his son, who seemed to ignore his father in favor of not breaking his glare with the other boy, "What happened, Mark?" he decided to ask the boy directly, however not getting a response, he turned to the principal. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

The principal sighed and placed his hands on the desk in front of him, "Well Mr. Seo, it seems your son was caught fighting in the cafeteria today with Mr. Jung here."

"Fighting?!" He was right, he didn't like that answer at all. He immediately turned to the boy next to him. Mark had the decently to look down in shame, but Johnny was far too shocked to care, "Mark Seo! What were you doing fighting? Of all things?! Huh?" 

The boy shrunk down in his seat and stayed silent.

Johnny turned his attention back to the man in front of them, " I am so sorry, I have no idea what came over him, I can assure you it will never happen again."

There was a scoff in the room before a deep voice came from Johnny's left, "It won't happen again if _he_ just leaves me alone!" Johnny flinched in surprise. He had never heard

Mark's voice go that deep, nor had he ever heard anything come out of his mouth with so much venom.

Mark was sitting up straight in the chair once again glaring at the other boy with what could only be described as pure hatred. 

The boy on the receiving end merely smirked.

"Mark Seo!" Johnny grabbed his son's shoulder and pushed him back into his chair before he could pounce towards the other, "What the hell is wrong with you?!" 

"Mr. Jung if you could please refrain from antagonizing the boy!" the principal yelled with a slap on the desk. The smaller boy only rolled his eyes and fell backward in his chair, dramatically crossing his arms with a sigh. 

"I apologize for his behavior, Mr. Seo." The man sighed before he continued, " Donghyuck is very troubled, you see-"

"Doesn't mean he can be an asshole.." Mark mumbled with grit teeth but instantly sealed his lips with a stern glare from his father.

"He's very troubled," the principal started again, though visibly more tired than 10 minutes ago, "Everyone knows he likes to play pranks and he is very... spirited." He glances to the boy-Donghyuck-before focusing back on Johnny, "But it seems he's taken a particular interest in your son. These past few weeks, I've had several teachers mention their concerns over Mark's learning and his inclining aggression."

Johnny looked at Mark, usually nice and caring Mark, now furrowing his brows and occasionally sighing and casting glares to his peer. Johnny can see why the teachers were concerned when Mark has never exhibited this type of behavior before. He brought his gaze to the other boy. 

Donghyuck didn't look very aggressive. In fact, he looked soft if anything. He was wearing a bright pink shirt with white suspenders connecting to dark slim-fitting slacks. Johnny couldn't think of any reason why Mark would hate this boy so much that he would fight him, "Donghyuck, Why did you hit my son?" He asked, hoping to get a reasonable answer from the boy.

The sun-kissed boy's eyes widened in disbelief, his arms dropping from his chest and his mouth opening slightly. He blinked and huffed before pointing at the cut on his jaw and then directing his finger to Mark.

Johnny quirked his head and looked down to Mark who was seething at this point, and then back at Donghyuck, "I think... you two could become great friends if you tried. Why don't you try, Donghyuck?" He showed the boy his smile, hoping to disarm his armor.

Donghyuck furrowed his brows in question, looked Mark up and down in distaste, then vehemently shook his head.

The principal cleared his throat to get Johnny's attention," My apologies, once again, Mr. Seo, but Donghyuck is mute."

Johnny was taken aback. Mute? He tried to think of many ways on why Mark would react to violently to someone who can't even defend themselves. Donghyuck looked soft, but watching him sneer at the principal with absolutely zero regard on the consequences, Johnny figured there was more than what was on the surface. Johnny thought about the principal apologizing on the boys behalf, meanwhile here he was, angry and itching at the cut on his face that Mark gave him. He didn't like the thought of Mark attacking someone for no reason, but right now, in Johnny's eyes, Donghyuck hasn't done anything to deserve getting hit and getting the blame.

This time Johnny looked back at Mark, who was still maintaining eye contact with his nemesis, "Mark... why did _you_ hit _him_?"

Mark groaned and rubbed his face, "Do you have any idea how infuriating he is ?!" Mark slouched into his chair and threw his head back, "Like seriously? Do you even know how annoying someone has to be to be mute and still manage to make you wanna shove an ice pick in your eye?"

Mark's words of desperation only caused Donghyuck to smile with glee and clap his hands excitingly.

Before Mark could attempt to leap over the chair separating the two, the large doors slammed open and revealed a disheveled and breathless man. He came in and fell into the chair with a heave of his chest. The man, presumably Donghyuck's father, smiled a dimpled smile to the principal, "So, what did I miss?"

**PRESENT DAY**

"Didn't you hate him 2 months ago?!"

Mark had just told Johnny about his wishes to take Donghyuck out on a date that Saturday. To say it was a shock was an understatement. Johnny had to deal with the complaints Mark had every day, for 3 weeks, after detention about how Donghyuck said this, Donghyuck said that, and the desperate pleas to switch schools. Only to have Mark in front of him now, with red ears and stuttering sentences.

"Yeah... but we got closer... these past 3 weeks..." Mark ducked his head while picking at his dinner, "He's kinda.... cute." 

Johnny watched in fascination as Mark's face got impossibly more red. Johnny saw a lot of himself in Mark in that moment. It reminded him of when he first asked Mark's mother out on their first date. Taking that leap of being friends to being lovers was the best and most terrifying day of is life. Now, here is Mark, as red faced as he was, asking Johnny for permission to date someone he deeply cares about. 

A bittersweet feeling moved into his chest, a realization that; his one and only child is really growing up now. "As long as you both treat each other well... I don't see why you can't go on this date."

Mark's head shot up and he gave his father his brightest smile, "I promise!" he jumped up and gave his father a quick hug, "Thank you! I'm gonna go tell him it's a go!" Mark ran up the stairs and was out of view before Johnny could say another word.

He cleaned up the remains of dinner before relocating to the living room. He thought about how this date was going to go. Should he trust this boy? A boy who's only reason to live was to annoy the living hell out of Mark a mere 2 months ago? No, he wasn't. As bad as that sounds, but Mark is his baby. For the longest time, Mark was the only real reason Johnny kept going when the love of his life passed away when Mark was only a baby. Johnny couldn't find blame in his over-protectiveness. Mark was still young, only sixteen. His voice still cracked, and his shoulders were still narrow. For God's sake he still lost his contacts and breaks his glasses because of his clumsiness.

Just because Mark promised not to hurt anyone, doesn't mean Donghyuck did. 

**SATURDAY**

Mark had just left for his date and Johnny was mounted on his sleek bike, driving around the neighborhood searching for two teens. He knew it wasn't going to be that long of a date, seeing as it was more to get to know each other outside of a school setting. Mark explained a little bit about what was going to happen. Ice cream and a walk in the park. It was simple and right up Mark's alley. Though it was mostly because Mark wanted to actually talk to Donghyuck and anything too crowded or dark would be hard for the two to communicate.

Johnny easily found the ice cream parlor and quickly parked across the street to subtly watch the young couple. They were laughing as they slid something back and forth across the table. Donghyuck had a bright smile on his face, matching his lively colors in the form of a soft blue sweater and stark white jeans. This time upon seeing him though, rather than the snarky look in his eyes, he had a warm affection in them as he watched Mark laugh at something that Donghyuck had said. Or well...typed? Johnny watched them for the next long while before the pair left the parlor and began their walk to the park.

Johnny hurried back onto his bike and moved up to keep his eye on them. He tried his best to keep at least one car distance from the two on the busy street, but after a few blocks of awkward phone passing and shy pinky grabbing, the two reached the Seo's neighborhood and turned.

With a hushed cursed, Johnny followed down the same road and left several hundred yards between them. However, that obviously wouldn't work. Yeah, he really didn't think this through, because a middle-aged man riding a loud motorcycle at 5 miles per hour following two teenagers didn't really look that inconspicuous. Johnny awkwardly nodded to the few neighbors that saw him before shutting his visor, hoping to hide his shame.

It only took a matter of minutes for Donghyuck to realize it had been a bit too loud, for a bit too long, and turn around. When he spotted him, a frown took over his face before a smile took his place. Smile is a kind word really, more of a humorous smirk. The boy reached over and tugged on Mark's sleeve with his lips still upturned and his face full of mischief.

Johnny stopped his bike, pulled his helmet off, and gave Mark a small wave and a guilty smile.

"DAD!"

Even the idling bike couldn't drown out the screams and curses that were now resonating throughout the whole neighborhood.


End file.
